lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Public Enemy No. 1
Public Enemy #1 was a professional e-wrestling tag team and stable that competed in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Inferno brand. Founded by The Rik and Damion Kross as a tag team, the two won the LPW World Tag Team Championship. After a brief-lived stint with Jules as a member, the success caught the attention of X, who would become the fourth member of the group. At Sacrament, after multiple arguments backstage with staff, Kross was betrayed by his stablemates and forced out of the group, then immediately replaced with Peter Saint. It would be revealed that the business aspirations of the group eventually led to a huge financial profit, vehicling into a successful multimedia conglomerate that would eventually become Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. After a blood diamond scandal forced The Rik to leave the company, D. Hammond Samuels bought into the company to become the majority shareholder. Samuels used the company's asset to fund his purchase of LPW, but later lost control back to Kross. Career Damion Kross and The Rik In the summer of 2006, The Rik and Damion Kross signed with Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), being part of a "rookie invasaion" from a large talent pool, a loose checkbook, and serious expansion from PWA management. In November 2006, after seeing opportunity in the tag team division, The Rik and Kross formed Public Enemy #1. The success of the rookies came fast, when at Altered Reality III, they won a five-team Tag Team Gauntlet to win a guaranteed Tag Team Championship match. Weeks later, Kross and The Rik would be drafted to the Pyromania brand during the Homecoming Draft, being selected 34th and 42nd respectively. Public Enemy #1 immediately targeted the injured Bad Mamma Jammas, who held the PWA World Tag Team Championship, but had recently substituted Red Dragon in place of Sheepster who had torn his ACL at Altered Reality III. The Rik foreshadowed the inevitable in singles action, first defeating Styxx at Homecoming and then Red Dragon at Pyromania 9.1. Hoping to achieve singles success as well, The Rik and Kross were entered in a rookie tournament called the Young Lion's Tournament, where the victor would be declared the Number One Contender to the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. Kross and The Rik advanced steadily in the Young Lion's Tournament, defeating a number of foes to get to the final of the tournament where they were scheduled to face each other in the final. In addition, the two would team together to face PWA Tag Team Champions, Styxx and Red Dragon, in a championship match at The Rising. At The Rising, the Public Enemy #1 partners squared off against each other for a chance to win the Young Lions Tournament. In a show of respect and strategy, Kross laid down to allow The Rik to win the tournament. Fresh for their PWA Tag Team Championship opportunity, Public Enemy #1 defeated Styxx and Red Dragon to claim tag team gold. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW World Tag Team Championship (Damion Kross and The Rik) **The Decade Apex of Tag Teams ranked them #8 of all-time Match history External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Stables Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams